


Death Is Coming For You

by LoisPendragon10



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Horror, Nightmares, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denying Death is a high stakes game.<br/>Once death has you there is no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is Coming For You

I hear my footsteps echoing off the walls of the school corridors. The school was cold and dark, and looked as if no one had stepped foot in here for decades. Dust covered the floor and cobwebs covered the ceiling.

My body is not my own, its as if someone is controlling it with invisible string. Its leading me up the stairs and in to a classroom I recognize.... my old classroom. The ninth grade class three classroom. A room I had hoped never to see again. 

How was I here? It was over, we stopped the curse... didn't we? I wasn't even in the ninth grade anymore. Two years had passed since that day, the day we were saved, the day that wiped out over half of my remaining class mates. The room was just as I had last seen it, excepted for the mountain of dust covering everything. The classroom was especially cold and dark, even more so than the corridors.  

"Its not over yet"

I hear the familiar voice behind me but I can't move my body to turn around and face her. "Misaki? Whats going on? Why can't I move?"

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." She walks around to face me, her head bowed low so as I can not see her face. 

The walls of the classroom begin to throb, as if the walls were breathing, and slowly blood and puss starts run down it in rivers from somewhere in the ceiling. Then pooling on the floor in great puddles.

Still stuck to my current stop, I start to scream as I see the familiar faces of all those that I've known to have died from the cure stretch their way out of the bloody walls. What terrifies me is their body's. Decaying and full of maggots falling out of their mouths and eyeless eye sockets, blood and bits of bone sticking out from all over their body. Their skin was a mixture of bloody red, black and green from decomposition. 

The stench of their decaying body's reach my nostrils, causing me to gag and struggle to stop from vomiting all down myself.

I look back to Misaki and see that her head is now longer looking at the flood, instead she's looking directly at me. Her eye patch is gone and she's staring at me with a look that caused all the blood in my body to run cold. Her eyes were hollow and empty, blood dripping from the corners like tears. Her smile was wide and it looked like her mouth was sown together with a needle and thread, the thread being a bright red colour like it had been dripped in blood before use.

How was she able to speak to me earlier if she couldn't open her mouth?

As I stare at Misaki, unable to avert my eyes, I notice movement to the left side of me. With difficulty I turn from Misaki's terrifying face to the figure slowly making its way towards me.

"Aunt Reiko," I whisper her name in awe struck horror. My aunt, the one I had to kill all those years ago to stop the cure, was now standing before me. She had massive hole in her forehead from where I had struck her with a pick axe and was gushing out blood all down her pale face. In her hands was the pick axe I had used on her to end her life. "Why Kouichi?"

"I'm sorry Reiko, I had to. If I hadn't......" Before I could finish, the pick axe she had been holding came rushing towards my face.

xxxxxx

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

I bolt awake, my eyes wide and fearful, my heart racing in my chest. I look around the room, expecting to see the gruesome image of the classroom I was just in, but all I could see was my same old room in from my dads house in Tokyo. I was home.

I let out a long breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and rub my wet forehead. My entire body was covered in a cold sweat and shaking with fear at what I had just witnessed. "It was just a dream".

"Are you sure about that?"

I look to the side of my bed just in time to see Misaki bringing the same pick axe towards me.

........... I don't see anything anymore.

 

THE END  


End file.
